xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
This page can link out to any character histories that people feel like posting. The value in this is links can be woven between characters and events listed elsewhere. Could be pretty cool. = Table of Contents = Blank Template Mike A Kelnar Kalifie (deceased,Karandia and Icara Treaty, 491) Zachary D'Nath Connor MacLoren Gabriel of Veldron Harris Smith Mage Sergeant William Schist (Blue Talon, Karandian Mage Academy) NPC Sebastian (Sequestrum Mage) NPC Eugene Roe Samuel Walker (Hall of Travelers NPC, for now) Jared "Shock" Miller (Ebon Blades) (deceased, The Barking Fool Tavern, 509) Dar of the Y’Edhel Moré (NPC) Constance C Xaria Kiki (Ferret Beastman) Lady Antillia Geoffrey (aka Tilly)(Member of the Karandian Mage Council, Humanitarian) Pvt. Halla Litar (Karandian Mage Solder - White Talon) Rosalinda Orchester (aka Rose Tanner) (Quiveran noble/"freedom-fighter") Goodie Marna Sutter (Akkorian Crop Chanter) Jovaan of Veldron ("Relic" Veldron Knight) Ferrah T'Lin (Dakkoran Soldier) Saria Silverlocke (aka Leah Silverlocke, Leah Silvergarde) (Elven scout/tracker) NPC Maeridik (Disgraced Dark Fae) NPC "Night Shift" Nora (Co-Owner of the Inn of Two Blades in Southern Urth) NPC Mistress Alorana'i - (Owner of the Stallion's Tale in Noste' Kare) NPC Tristian Helconia (deceased, Magus of Karandius, Devourer) NPC Order (In the Avatar of Tristian Helconica, Elder Goddess/Power) NPC The Lady (Spawn of Grixlor, Daemoness) NPC Dark Frontier Ms. Caliope Prinn (School ma'arm of Heaven) Katherine "Dead Cat" Miles (taxidermist) Dave C "Robin" Christopher Durang Han Faj'n Lucius Bloch Reginald Farnsworth III Michael Corr Anzu, Strangle little Man Ashlind Näürodar, Dakkorian healer of House Näür D'caiden Ashe-Geoffrey, a Noble from Karandia Faydin Laurlas, Elven Enchanter (True mage) Milu Ashel, Elven Scout Mishka Te'ryin, a Magikial Food Epicurean Orapreth, Dark Fae Jester NPC Talissade Caranlas, a Half-elven wanderer from Vesve Dark Frontier Father Francis O'clarie, Catholic Priest Andrew G Doktor Heironymous Blaylock (Wanted Alchemist) Buckley! (PRIVATEER! Deceased) Darian (Traveling mage of The Sequestrum) NPC Capt. Dent (Soldier in Karadian Army) NPC Doyle ("manager" of the Wyndham Players) Fallan Seer'Quend Nau'Mell (Elven Ambassador to Thorin) Gideon (Ranger/healer of the Volta Tribe of Shorn) Haggard Dye (Mercenary for Primor, Deceased) NPC Gault Fernwood (Monster Naturalist) Mage Sgt. Lawrence Foxglove (Karandian Mage Sergeant-Yellow Talon) NPC Gordon DeRegele (Independent messenger) NPC Cpl. Daniel Grennon (Karadian Mage Soldier-Yellow Talon) Pvt. Hagan (Soldier of Lindora, Deceased) Halloran (Smith/Armor for Hire) Sgt. Cyrus Kanaan (Karandian Mage Soldier- Red Talon) Klaus (Demekrian Mercenary) Kolas (Trader/"obtainer" of "precious cargo" from Nost'Kare) Sgt. Lane (Soldier in Icaran Army) {NPC} Sir Garret Luchese (Magikal Component hunter/searching for missing wife) Finn Llewellyn (Member of MacGregor's Troop) Ford Macloren (Mercenary from Gherin Culloch) Fallan Seer'Quend Nau'Mell (Elven Ambasador to Thorin) Ozog (giant-kin and friend of Auberick) ]NPC] Mungo Sandybanks of Frogmorton ("Jack-of-all-Trades" Halfling) "Periwinkle" (reforming Necromancer) Phillipe (Member of the Cardinal's Paladins) "Primor" (Would-be ruler of Xaria) NPC Alexander Roche (Member of Ebon Blades/former Captain of the Rynith Guard, Deceased) Richard Sucash (Member of The Order of Sucash) Rynith Elite Thomas Surrian (ex-Rynith Mage/Mummy Then'dai (Member of Knights of the Covenant) Augustus Veldron (Member of the Veldron council) [NPC} Zachariah Veldron (Missing Veldron Knight) Dark Frontier Characters "Bart" (Gunslinger) Coleman "Cole" Trainer (Ranch Hand-Deceased) Nicholas H. Fearghus Miach (Relic NotAVeldron) Vern Kriske Aodh, at home in the garden of An Darach Mor in Gherin Colloch Despacho, Gone from Xaria and at home with La Donya del Sol Cargill Barbang, The tunneltopper drawf is back in his clan's mines and day dreaming about his adventures on the surface Fandar, retired to Dor Yedhel Zadroz Darkwyrd, Traveling the plains and bored to death Green, Watch yourselves, he is still about! Dave Miner Campaign Characters Aeylarik (Elf Scout/Archer) Alasdair Tremaine (Knight Mystic) [NPC Avery Dunn (Icaran Soldier) Blackthorne (aka Torrin Draith) (Ebon Blades) (deceased, The Barking Fool Tavern, 509) Bjorn Oresmiter (Dwarf) Burgl (Goblin Warrior) Caine Sinclaire "Carter", Jared (Retired Akkorian Swordsman) Dermot (Badger Beastman) Drogan (Karandian Mage Academy Instructor- Grey Talon) NPC Eremon Fein (Celtic Mercenary) Ethan (Knight of Veldron) Foster (Woodsman for Duke Orchester, Yellow Duchy of Quivera) Garn (Icaran Blacksmith) Jared Fowler (1st Sgt, Halgudar Army) NPC Jost Ingersson (Gesnor Eagle Elite) NPC Kyle (Karandian Mage Soldier-Blue Talon) Kyril Feanor (Elven General & Black Rose Knight) NPC Liam Winfield (Brigand) Majar (Nost'Karean white-tiger beastman) Malik Sarnath (1/2 Elf scholar) Nils (Veldron Knight/Councilman) NPC Oliver (aka William Oliver, Karandian Griffin of Lore) NPC Otto (Lindoran Witchmueller) NPC Pearson (messenger) Prax (Ram Beastman) Re'nim Kastiri (Nost'Karean Slave Trader) Sebastian J Foley (of the Wyndham Players) Skax (mouse beastman thief) Stewart Radclyffe (Karandian Mage Sergeant-Yellow Talon) Vadric (deceased, Black Rose Knight) NPC Von Krieg (slightly mad DeMekrian siege weapon engineer) White (traveler) William "Wil" Barkins (Innkeeper) Xavier (deceased, Knight of Thoros) Dark Frontier Characters Liam Patrick McCormack NPC Zebidiah "Curly" Gaines Devin Parker Albrecht von Ludenhof (DeMekrian Playwright) Brother Ethan (Librarian-Monk of the Mother) Captain Llyruviel Y'Brea (Northern Elven Army) Firiel a'Brionha (Elf True Mage) Galen Rook (Icaran Ex-Sheriff-turned-Wayfarer's Guild Guide) Gamaliel of Veldron (Beastman Council Member representing Leniel) NPC Gravel Stitchgash (Dwarven Surgeon) Ibrahim of Veldron (Nost'Kare Knight of Veldron with Ogre Arm) Jaggar (Bounty Hunter) Jester (Ex-Ecoterrorist Elf Preservationist) "Future" Xaria "Lord Naga" (Yentanese Naga Ambassador) Manasseh Feangren (Elven High Councilor of the Sun & Knight of the Black Rose) NPC Orm (deceased, Avian Beastman Divine Mage) Prendergast the Prestidigitator (True Mage of the Fraternity of Raslowe) Pvt. Gustavus Ing (Karandian Mage Soldier - Blue Talon) Quill (Summoner) Rannulf d'Armagnac (of the Wyndham Players) Tal (aka Tal'ysin Tir'tylwyth) (Human Warrior of Goblin tribe Burgl's Horde) Temple (Rynith Elite) NPC Toliver (Innkeep at the Red Rose Inn) NPC Izabela Randall Scarlettina Geoffry (aka Scar) (Emo/Goth Necromancer) Isabeau of Veldron (Relic Veldron Knight) Belle (Halgudarian Solder in Training) Mowi Reaves Roare Silad'nen (Vesve Elf) Briar, "The Black Rose" (Brildorian Duelist) "Knife" Isles, NPC Joel Schonbrunn Neema Grilloc, guide in the Wayfarer's Guild Sniffy Two-Tails, Wealthy Inn Keeper Orion Cragstone, dwarf Mace Questor, seen with the East Lindora Company Travertine BrownBeard, Warhammer of the BrownBear Clan Tanager LeafCull, woodsman Teeka Naan, Karandian Talon Mage Corps, Blue Division Vartran Gregorian, Divine Dragon Mage, with the Disciples of the Dragons of the Covenant; his liturgy and spellbook DW S Svar Vorchanchin, Last of the Witchmeullers FitzWilliam Trout, (Ebon Bard of Gesnor) NPC Michael Slusser Virraddon Gal'aurias (Mage and scholar) Rambert Garnock (Bard of the Barking Fool tavern) Keystone (of the cards of Zul'Aman) Tony T Campaign Characters Dark Frontier Characters Pete "Lightning" Sherman Trevor Story Alcanor Geoffry (Karandian Nobleman & Necromancer) Malren Eldrek (Half-Elf Scout, Exile) Rygen Stormstrider (Bovine Beastman, Elemental Mage) Shadow Gray Kassandra Margaret O'Tamlin MacAngus Slaine McAllister, called Kasi (Human Herbalist & Innkeeper from Gherin Culloch) Kdiz, called Mrin Greyhammer (Dwarven fighter from Thorin) Orchid (Human Mercenary from nowhere and everywhere) Daisy the Death Mage - OpFor; deceased Cuivielen, called Onyx (Elven archer from Doro Y'Edhel)